


Wildfire - Joshler AU

by soundcheck



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drama, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Romance, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundcheck/pseuds/soundcheck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"From up in lights to up in smoke, we just can't let this go."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ONE

It's not Josh's fault that he can't speak in front of more than two people. He'd give anything to change that; but he can't. He's forced to hide himself away instead of voicing his opinion. He's stuck to find solace in the wrinkles on his boyfriend's jeans and in the corners of his eyes. He's left to find a way to survive the silence on his own

Enter Tyler Joseph, the smiley boy made up of one part tragedy and two parts medication. One part depression, two parts fear. One part loneliness, two parts sadness. Any way you put it, Tyler loses. He loses his family, he loses his friends, he loses himself. Everything is temporary to him but he'll be damned if he can't find one thing on this earth that will last forever.

Josh's lips can't help but pull at the corners as Tyler grabs his hand. His legs can't help but tremble as he catches Tyler glancing at him from the corner of his eye. He can't help but notice the way Tyler's shirt bunches when he bends down to mumble something to their friend, Chance. Josh can't help but swoon inwardly when Tyler sends him a wink before walking over to join Michael's conversation.

Josh trails after Tyler, hiding behind his boyfriend as they reach the group huddled close together to hear the story Michael is in the middle of telling. Josh tugs at the hem of Tyler's shirt, begging for him to hold his hand once more.

Tyler obliges, knowing full well how terrified Josh is of social situations. He smiles a knowing grin and laces his fingers with Josh's.

"...and I said, like, 'bro, what the hell?'" Michael finishes recounting the tale of last weekend's party for the thousandth time today alone.

Tyler chuckles and rolls his eyes before tugging Josh to the other end of the large yard, searching for a shady spot to hide from the sun's rays. After searching for a few minutes, one hand shielding his eyes, the other tightly laced with Josh's, Tyler finally finds a tiny twig of a tree to sit under, right next to Jenna. The couple collapses onto the soft grass, smiling and chuckling to themselves, leaving Jenna to gaze on wondering if there was ever a better match. Shaking her head, she concluded never before had the world seen a love so whole.


	2. TWO

As Tyler inserts his painted yellow key into the lock of their apartment door, Josh can't help but stare at him. His constant desire for physical contact as a social reassurance gives Josh a close-up view of the art that is Tyler Joseph. Tyler is all arcs, from his rounded cheeks to the curve of his shoulders. He is the embodiment of monochrome, even the ink marking his skin varying shades of black. Though Tyler is entirely black and white, he brings a splash of color to Josh's eyes. The kind of color that takes your breath away, the color of a sunset, the color of Christmas lights against the pristine white of snow, the iridescent gleam of oil on the black asphalt of a Safeway parking lot.

As Josh sets the grocery bag next to the sink, Tyler has to take a moment to reassure himself that the life he is living is in fact real. He gazes towards Josh lovingly as he wonders how he could be lucky enough to have this amazing boy sleeping next to him every night.

Turning around, Josh finds Tyler standing on the other side of the island with his arms outstretched. Exhausted, Josh collapses into Tyler's embrace.

"Let's go to bed, baby, it's getting late." Tyler whispers, fingertips playing with Josh's fiery hair.

Tyler can feel Josh's grip tighten around the hem of his shirt as Josh tilts his head back to look Tyler in the eye; "I love you more than anything, Tyler." Tyler's eyelashes brush against the tops of his own cheekbones as he smiles, kissing the top of Josh's head.

Josh's voice is muffled by Tyler's shoulder pressed against his lips as he asks, "How did I end up with you?"

Tyler doesn't need to respond. He just wraps his arms tighter around Josh, hoping to convey every word he's been too afraid to speak.


	3. THREE

"Hey," Michael abruptly stood from the comfiest couch known to man. "We should totally go to the pool." A simple look from Tyler told him that Tyler was not nearly as excited about it as he was.

"It's like a block away and it's like 400 degrees outside today." Michael reasoned. Tyler raised his eyebrows in warning. Michael knew this was his last shot to convince him.

"Dude seriously I'm dying. It's too hot in here. I swear I'm going to melt into a puddle soon." Michael rambled. Tyler rolled his eyes and huffed as he raised himself from the sofa.

"Fine," he uttered. "But you totally owe me." Michael's uncontrollable grin seemed to stretch from the bottom of his chin to his hairline as he nearly jumped in excitement.

"I'm definitely going to regret this." Tyler mumbled to no one but himself. Michael didn't even hear his whispered complaint, too lost in his own joy at the prospect of picking up chicks at the pool.

 

******

 

Josh wouldn't call Ryan his best friend, but he was the closest Josh would ever get to one. Ryan was almost as anxiety-ridden as Josh but somehow he managed to overcome it in front of others. Josh ,on the other hand, couldn't speak in front of a crowd if his life depended on it.

So it came as a surprise to both parties involved when Josh agreed to accompany Ryan to the pool down the road. He didn't know why he gave in that easily, after the first plead from Ryan. Maybe he just wanted to see Ryan happy for once. Maybe he hoped this simple act of friendship would bring Ryan out of his seemingly ever-present slump.

With some slight regret and a lot of nervous trembling, Josh changed into his swim trunks and hopped into Ryan's tiny, beaten up car.

Gripping his seat belt, he realized he had made a horrible mistake; upon arrival, Josh found that it wasn't the tiny pool he had expected-there were at least 30 people waiting in line in front of the building alone. He could only imagine how many more lied on the other side of the squat, grey walls.

Groaning, Josh forced himself out of the car, earning him a curious glance from Ryan.

After waiting in line for what seemed like hours, the pair finally made their way through the gate towards the pool and found a chair to set their phones and towels on.

Ryan didn't even take off his sunglasses before leaping into the water.

"Come on, Joshie, come swim with me!" he called.

Josh gripped his own forearm, resisting the urge to spontaneously combust, just to get out of the stressful situation. Clenching his jaw, he shook his head, closed his eyes, and every muscle in his body tensed. He needed to get away from all the people surrounding him, he needed space, air, anything.

He rushed over to the snack bar, hoping desperately to find a distraction, an excuse to justify him leaving Ryan. He turned around to find his saving grace placed directly behind him: a vending machine.

His long legs carried him to the front of the machine, and in his haste he didn't even see the slender figure attempting to inhabit the same exact spot.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, really, I didn't mean to run into you, oh my god, I'm sorry." Josh gushed, his face turning a shade of red any tomato would envy.

The boy turned to face him, chuckling. "It's alright." He visibly stopped in his tracks, but Josh was too busy studying his shoelaces to notice.

"Hi," Tyler said breathlessly. "I'm Tyler." He stuck out his hand for Josh to grasp. Only then did Josh even consider stealing a glance at Tyler.

"H-hi. I'm- I'm Josh." He stated, wishing to be anywhere but here.

"Well, Josh, I do believe I need your full name and phone number- you know, for uh, insurance claims." Tyler mentally slapped himself for his awful attempt at flirting, comparing both of them to cars.

"Oh uh, okay." Josh tried his best not to stutter, evidently struggling. His fingertips wouldn't stay still and his knees refused to obey his wished. Josh wanted more than anything just to grab Ryan and go home. He'd walk if he had to, honestly.

Tyler produced a sharpie from god-knows-where and wrote his number on Josh's hand, requesting Josh do the same. He definitely wasn't expecting to look down to find a tiny little heart placed elegantly next to the last digit. He lifted his head to find Josh already almost out of sight around the corner.

"Score." he whispered, smiling to himself, finally making his way back to where Michael was trying to woo a group of blondes, completely disregarding the reason he had ventured to the vending machine in the first place.


	4. FOUR

"Hey," Tyler pokes Josh, attempting to rouse him from his sleep. Once he's some degree of coherent, Tyler whispers, "I can't sleep. Can we go make some brownies or something?" Josh groans and Tyler nearly drags him into the kitchen.

Tyler starts a pot of coffee, knowing Josh will need it, as Josh searches the cupboards for a box of brownie mix. Rubbing his eyes, he turns to Tyler and states, "Well, I don't see any brownies but we do have everything to make cupcakes from scratch.

"Then let's make some cupcakes." Tyler smiles, wrapping his arms around Josh's waist, pulling him to his chest. A loud beep echoes throughout the apartment, assuredly waking the neighbors.

"Coffee's done." Tyler whispers against Josh's shoulder, lips barely brushing his soft skin. Pressing a chaste kiss before whisking away to pour Josh's coffee, trading the mug for the cupcake pan already in Josh's hands.

Josh glances to the clock on the microwave displaying 2:47 am. Josh groans, remembering the amazing dream he was having before he was so rudely woken. Throwing all the ingredients into a mixing bowl, Tyler "accidentally" flicks batter onto Josh's face. Josh grins and retaliates with a handful of flour.

Thirty minutes and two broken bowls later, Tyler and Josh can be found cuddling on the cold linoleum of their tiny kitchen, covered head to toe in various ingredients, the smell of burning cupcakes wafting through the apartment.

"Oops." Tyler whispers, licking a dollop of batter off of Josh's nose. Josh can't help but giggle and let his face scrunch up into his trademark smile. Both boys continue to stare at the strangely constructed ceiling for well over 45 minutes, lost in complete bliss.


	5. FIVE

~~~Sorry for stupid formatting, I had to type this on my phone okay read on ily <3~~~

"Debby!" Tyler screeches. "Get your ass over here. Brendon, Chance, Ryan and Dallon are going to be over in like five minutes you gotta come. Ooh and bring some chips or something, por favor."

Josh can't hear Debby's reply through the speaker of Tyler's cell phone but he'd bet his left kidney she hugged her disapproval, but agreed to stop by nonetheless.

Tyler's grin gives it away immediately.  
"She'll be over in a bit." He states once they've said their goodbyes and hung up.

"Hey, maybe while we're waiting..." Tyler pulls Josh down onto his lap, nuzzling his face into the crook of Josh's neck.

"Tyler, everyone will be here soon." Josh complains.

"Josh, baby, it's 2016, no one cares that we're gay as hell." Tyler gently presses his fingertips into Josh's hips, preventing him from standing in protest.

"I know it's just... I don't know."

"Josh, listen to me," Tyler catches Josh's eyes, staring back into his beautiful irises. "Do you understand how gay all of our friends are?"  
Josh giggles at this, blushing at the fact that he forgot how accepting their peers are.

"I guess I just worry too much." Josh sighs, resting his head against Tyler's shoulder.

"I'll bet you $30 that Brendon is totally banging Ryan." Tyler grins, passing a kiss to Josh's temple.

"You're so on, Joseph."

"You know I'll win, Mr.Dun."

"Ooh baby, call me that more often." Josh giggles.

"Yes sir, Mr.Dun." Tyler winks, pressing his lips to Josh's, smiling into the kiss. Josh brings his hand up to Tyler's face, eyes screwed shut.

"What's going on in here?" Someone interrupts.

~~~THIS WAS REALLY BAD IM SO SORRY IM BUSY AND THIS IS LATE IM SORR Y~~~

Dedicated to ilovefandomsbecause because they're the only person who can inspire me to write and they motivate me to update so ily boo


	6. SIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so much gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this months ago and never got around to posting it so I haven't even read it over I can't even remember what happens lmao have fun

"What's going on in here?" Someone interrupts.

"Oh, it's just the gays, never mind." Brendon laughs at his own failed attempt at a joke.

"Fuck off, Brendon." Tyler leans in to kiss Josh again, flipping Brendon off behind Josh's back.

A shocked gasp resonates from behind Brendon.

"I-I thought he was kidding when he told me you're gay..." The newbie, Dallon, trails off after stepping out from behind Brendon.

"I'm sorry, I d-didn't realize you were here. We won't kiss or anything if it makes you uncomfortable."

"No, no, it's okay, it's cool, I mean like, I'm gay too. Well not like gay gay I mean I'm half gay wait no actually I mean I'm bisexual." Dallon nervously gushes, picking at his fingernails.

"Awesome." Tyler beams. Dallon visibly relaxes knowing he's accepted.

"What about you Brendon?" Dallon inquires, slightly tilting his head, resembling a curious puppy.

"I'm 100% no homo bro." As an afterthought, he adds, "heh that kinda rhymes."

"Who ordered chips and salsa?" Debby calls from the doorway, holding a grocery bag in each hand.

"Me!" Tyler screeches.

Josh follows Tyler to the kitchen where Debby has set the bags of snacks, Brendon and Dallon following close behind.

"I hope you don't mind," Debby begins. "I brought my friend Hayley." She motions to the short girl by her side.

Tyler turns to Josh and mouths "friend, complete with air quotes.

~~~ if I have time today I'll maybe upload a Chapter Six part 2??????

Please remember to vote and comment, it really means a lot to me <3 ~~~


	7. SEVEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and this is a whole new style of writing but I REALLY don't feel like revising 7 chapters so here have some shitty angst. oooo what's gonna happen next? why is tyler so grumpy?? why is josh so emotional????? tune in like a year and a half from now for the 8th chapter because I never write. bon appetite, bitches

It was late in the night (or perhaps early in the morning) the first time Tyler had woken to find Josh whimpering next to him. It wasn't often that the boy had nightmares but Tyler still hadn't quite gotten used to the feeling of ice cold pin pricks running down his back every time he heard Josh cry out. He wanted nothing more than to hold his lover and tell him he'd be fine but he knew he shouldn't. Try as he might, Tyler could never seem to calm Josh down once he woke up. Abandoning the task of rubbing Josh's back, Tyler set out into the kitchen in search for a mug. Maybe he couldn't calm Josh down with word and touch but that didn't mean he would stop looking for other means of doing it. He set his mother's ancient kettle on the stove and pleaded silently that the sound would rouse Josh enough to stop murmuring to himself. The hollow sound carried through the thin walls directly into Tyler's empty bones and he wasn't sure how long it would take before it drove him to madness. Tyler meandered down the narrow hallway to find the cupboard that held Josh's favorite blankets. The summer heat was heavy enough as it was but it was the only thing that Tyler could think of to bring Josh some sense of security. As a somewhat outgoing and relaxed person, it was extremely difficult for Tyler to imagine what Josh was going through and even harder to know how to help. Hopefully a beautiful sunrise and a nice mug of tea would help Josh relax into the day, but you could never be too sure. Eventually the sound of Josh's worried voice crying out in his sleep became too much for Ty to just sit back and endure. Setting down the finished cup of tea, Tyler finally went to wake Josh. It was still dark in their shared bedroom but just barely. Tyler took a moment to gaze out the window, eyeing the sun's first few rays over the skyline. With a sigh, Tyler bent down and gently tried to ruse Josh, fastened into sleep by his terror. After a seemingly endless amount of time trying to reason with Josh and struggling, Tyler finally managed to lead Josh from their bed to the couch across the flat. Jerking the blinds open, Tyler couldn't help but feel a twinge of frustration that caring for Josh had made him miss the sunrise. Immediately after the thought he felt a sharp stab of guilt; it wasn't Josh's fault that he couldn't sleep without a terror or two. As if sensing Tyler's internal stumbling, Josh beckoned him over. Intertwining himself with Josh, Tyler sighed and tried to see the bright side and enjoy the last few moments of the rosy sky and his beautiful boyfriend next to him. Pressing a kiss to his temple, Tyler did his best to soothe Josh, as he had already began to worry at the edges of the blanket draped over his shoulders and the string dangling out over the side of his mug.

Josh had no way of knowing the man he loved was slowly starting to lose patience with his constant troubles and worrisome habits. All he knew was that in this moment, in his old Transformers blanket, underneath Tyler's arms, he was happy. Lord knows he hasn't felt peace like that in some time now.


End file.
